Et si le Sectumsempra avait eu lieu mais?
by Mello Bum
Summary: Harry a quand même lancé le Sectumsempra à Draco, vu qu'il est bête. Et maintenant, il doit être puni, d'une façon un peu... spéciale. TW fessées, BDSM


Bonjour/Bonsoir

Les personnages et la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de la géniale JKRowling. Les paroles de Jabberwocky ne sont pas à moi (allez voir le clip, je bade trop dessus)

J'ai fais une version alternative de ce passage qui s'appelle sobrement "Et si le Sectumsempra n'avait pas eu lieu"

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _RIP Alan Rickman /*_

* * *

 _"My instict says don't go with him_  
 _I don't feel the same when you touch my skin_  
 _Your foolish game around my home_  
 _You're awning me what have you done ?_  
 _Playing with me is not a game, Igniation again_  
 _Listen to your whispers tonignt_  
 _But avoid sunburns tonight_

 _Catch my desire_  
 _Relight the fire,fire,fire"_

Ignition de Jabberwocky

* * *

 **Et si le Sectumsempra avait eu lieu mais...**

* * *

C'était devenu une habitude, une espèce de routine. Un peu comme... un drogue. Tous les soirs – et même pendant la journée, en fait – il vérifiait la carte du Maraudeur afin de savoir où se trouvait Malfoy. Il avait absolument savoir où le Serpentard se trouvait à chaque moment de la journée. Parfois, il suivait même le blond dans ses déplacements, caché sous sa cape. Et Malfoy ne faisait rien de louche, il se comportait juste comme le connard prétentieux qu'il était mais étrangement, Harry le suivait toujours, il en avait besoin. **(1)**

Et comme tous les soirs, assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé sur les genoux, Harry chercha où se trouvait Malfoy. Il le trouva dans des toilettes désaffectées, avec Mimi Geignarde. Intrigué, il referma son livre et enfilant sa cape, sortit de son dortoir. Il atteint bien vite les toilettes, ayant marché vite.

Le brun pénétra lentement dans la pièce, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ce qu'il découvrit le figea sur place.

Malfoy, courbé en avant, était agité de tremblements sporadiques. Harry ne le voyait que de dos, cependant il était sûr d'une chose : le blond pleurait, des sanglots longs et profonds agitaient son être **(2)** et sa respiration précipitée ne pouvaient tromper personne.

Merde. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Un sentiment étrange envahit le Gryffondor. Il eut envie d'enlacer son camarade, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Il avait l'air si fragile et vulnérable dans cette position. Mais Harry se reprit, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était ficher le camp avant que Malfoy ne le voie et ne lui mette la tête dans la cuvette.

Au moment où Harry décida de rebrousser chemin, Malfoy releva les yeux dans le miroir et l'aperçut.

« Potter ! » l'appela t-il, se retournant brusquement et saisissant sa baguette par la même occasion.

Le dénommé s'arrêta, maudit son karma puis fit volte-face.

« Malfoy, » singea t-il, la gorge néanmoins nouée. Ce spectacle lui avait retourné la tête et l'estomac, il souhaitait se rouler en position fœtale dans son lit et oublier cela. « J'allais partir, je te laisse pleurnicher, » rajouta t-il pour se donner contenance.

Le visage blême du Vert et Argent se froissa, une rougeur colora sa peau pâle. Le sort qu'il lança manqua de peu Harry, qui se jeta sur le côté. Mimi Geignarde criait autour d'eux, mais aucuns ne l'entendait. Le sang de Harry bourdonnait contre ses temps et Malfoy voulait juste fermer le clapet de ce putain de suicidaire de mes deux !

« _Stupefix_ ! cria Harry en réponse. Malfoy l'avait provoqué, il ne pouvait que répliquer.

Le sort effleura la chaussure du blond, qui grogna. Ils étaient face à face à présent.

« Connard ! _Incarcerem_ ! »

Une série de lien apparut et commença à enrouler les deux jambes de Harry, qui tomba au sol. Alors qu'il commençait à ramper, un autre lien lui saisit le poignet. Le Serpentard se délectait du spectacle. Désespéré et suffoquant, le Rouge et Or se lança un _finite incantatem_ et – au hasard – un _Cracbadaboum_ **(3)** sur Malfoy. Sa tête était pleine de pensées, et la principale lui disait de se tirer d'ici vite fait. Il s'extirpa des cordes et se releva tant bien que mal.

Quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son adversaire, il fut de nouveau pétrifié. Les coutures de la chemise de Malfoy craquèrent et le vêtement tomba au sol. Le regard meurtrier que le blond lança à son ennemi ne fut pas suffisant pour lui faire fermer la bouche. Malfoy était carrément canon, malheureusement le moment n'était pas vraiment idéal pour s'en rendre compte.

Le Serpentard écarquilla si grand les yeux que Harry se dit qu'il lisait carrément en lui à ce point là. Il détala dans un coin de la pièce et s'enferma dans une cabine. Le jeune homme tentait de reprendre son souffle aussi silencieusement que possible. La nausée lui retournait l'estomac, son cœur battait trop vite et l'émoi qui le saisissait n'avait rien à faire là.

Ok, Il était un peu obsédé des torses, mais c'était pas le moment de penser à cela maintenant. Il devait réfléchir à une tentative de fuite, pas au torse de Malfoy si bandant.

Tiens. il n'y avait plus de bruit dans les toilettes. Étrange... Puis une porte explosa non loin de lui.

« Allez, mon pote Potter, sors de la qu'on discute ! »

Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Putain, il avait carrément les jetons, la voix de Malfoy le faisait flipper.

Une deuxième porte vola en éclat.

« Je vais te trouver, Potter. »

Sa voix rebondissait contre les murs de manière terrifiante, mais le silence était aussi glaçant. Troisième explosion.

« Je me demande ce qu'il va arriver si tu es derrière une porte que je fais sauter... Tu sais, je tiens à te garder en un seul morceau, t'es tellement plus appétissant comme ça. »

Quatrième porte détruite.

Quoi ? Appétissant ? Malfoy virait complètement cinglé et Harry devait se tirer de la ! D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit avec fracas la porte et fit un bond hors de la cabine. Karma ou pas, Malfoy se tenait devant lui, décoiffé et toujours sans chemise.

« Potty. »

Pour une fois, son sourire n'était pas hautain mais Harry préféra la face dédaigneuse, celle-ci lui foutait vraiment trop la trouille. Le brun leva les deux mains, en signe de paix.

« Ok, je... J'abandonne. » Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais au diable son esprit Gryffondesque téméraire et courageux, la position fœtale valait bien un peu de couardise. « J'm'en vais. »

Malfoy se mordit la lèvre, Harry observa le bout de chair blanchir et la dent blanche mordiller la peau. Silence à présent. Des gouttes d'eau serpentaient sur le ventre pâle, son torse se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Qu'il envie de s'approcher plus près, de toucher...

« _Locomotor Mortis,_ » dit le blond sans préambule.

Les jambes du brun se figèrent et il s'écoula au sol. Connard de serpent ! Au moment où Malfoy levait une nouvelle fois sa baguette, rouge de colère, Harry lui lança :

« _Sectumsempra_! »

D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis du sang goûta le long des bras, du torse, du cou de Malfoy, imbibait son pantalon. Le Serpentard se recula à pas lent avant de s'écrouler au sol, suffocant. Sa main blême agrippait sa poitrine tandis qu'il convulsait. L'hémoglobine formait une tache carmine autour de lui, un aura de sang. Effaré, Harry rampa jusqu'à lui tant bien que mal et prit la tête de son adversaire entre ses mains. Il aurait voulut parler, s'excuser mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa gorge.

Qu'avait-il fait ? La tache de sang s'étendait autour d'eux, de plus en plus grande. Harry lança désespérément plusieurs _finite incantatem_ cependant, le sang coulait toujours, les plaies ne se refermaient pas et le Gryffondor paniquait de plus en plus. Il remarqua le tatouage honni des défenseurs du bien sur l'avant-bras du blond mais ne réagit même pas. **(4)**

« ... _nentur_ » souffla Malfoy.

Le brun releva la tête, approcha son oreille de la bouche de son camarade afin de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Mimi Geignarde, criant autour d'eux, rendait la tache ardue. _Vulnera sanentur_ , parvint-il à comprendre au bout de plusieurs tentatives. Il leva sa baguette au dessus du torse de Malfoy, incertain, et prononça la formule. A sa grande surprise, l'afflux sanguin diminua, l'aura sanglante arrête de s'étendre autour d'eux. Alors, il répéta le sort comme une litanie, bégayant parfois. Ensuite, les lacérations sur le torse du blond se refermèrent dans un bruit mouillé – l'estomac de Harry protesta, une remontée acide lui brûla gorge. Au moment où certaines cicatrices se résorbaient, Rogue arriva dans un grand bruit près d'eux, et d'un geste brusque, écarta Harry de son neveu. Le professeur en noir souleva le corps de son élève inanimé et traversa les toilettes aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, laissant Harry seul et terrifié.

« Vous serez durement puni, Potter, » entendit-il quand Rogue franchit la porte.

O o O

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Harry ne vit nulle part Malfoy. Il consultait souvent la carte du Maraudeur mais le Serpentard n'apparaissait nulle part – peut-être était-il... ? – , Rogue lui lançait de meurtrières œillades, sa maison perdait des points à une vitesse fulgurante et les Vert et Argent le regardaient avec encore plus de mépris que d'habitude. Il avait fini par jeter le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Ses bonnes notes en potions ne valaient pas la vie d'un innocent – aussi con soit t-il. Harry irait s'excuser auprès de Malfoy dès qu'il le verrait.

Un curieux vide lui remplissait la poitrine, il lui manquait quelque chose... Comme des cheveux blonds platines, des yeux gris, une cravate verte. Merde, depuis quand avait-il besoin de Malfoy ? Il regrettait tellement son geste dans les toilettes, il aurait dû agir différemment, il n'aurait pas dû lui faire du mal de cette matière. Lui mettre une droite aurait été préférable à ce bain de sang.

Harry revoyait encore et encore la scène chaque nuit, le sang qui s'étendait autour d'eux, Malfoy qui le fixait de son regard vide, son visage contracté en une grimace de douleur. Et sa vie, et son sang, qui s'écoulait, s'étalait, qui imbibait leurs vêtements... Cela lui avait valu plusieurs insomnies.

Et il se demandait quelle serait sa punition. Serait-il renvoyé si Malfoy ne... s'en sortait pas ? Le priverait-on se sa magie ?

Alors, quand, au petit-déjeuner, il aperçut Malfoy à la table des Vert et Argent, quelque peu pâle mais toujours en vie, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et commença à marcher vers eux mais Luna le retint par le bras.

« Attends qu'il soit seul, » dit-elle simplement.

Oui, il valait mieux. A partir de maintenant, Harry voulait arrêter les conneries. Il attendit jusqu'à la fin de la journée, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy soit seul, guettant la moindre occasion sur la carte. Elle se présenta quand il vit que le blond sortait de l'infirmerie et prenait la direction des cachots vraisemblablement. N'écoutant que son cœur et ses remords, Harry se drapa dans sa cape et fonça vers l'infirmerie.

Entendant un grand bruit, Malfoy releva sa baguette à son arrivée, méfiant.

« C'est moi. »

Le Gryffondor enleva sa cape et se découvrit au clair de lune. Le Serpentard eut une grimace de dépit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Avait-il beaucoup de cicatrices ? Harry rêvait parfois de son torse la nuit. Cependant, contraire aux autres, ils étaient chauds et le laissait pantelant et humide.

« Je... Je suis venu m'excuser. A propos de...enfin, tu sais.

\- A propos de quoi, Potty ?

\- De, de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes, » souffla le brun, les yeux au sol.

Dit comme ça, sa phrase sonnait bizarrement.

« Et que s'est-il passé dans les toilettes, Potter ? » demanda Draco, en s'appuyant contre le mur. Fasciné, Harry l'observa passer une main délicate dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'ai... blessé. Mais je savais pas du tout quelle sorte de sort c'était ! rajouta t-il. Je savais pas que ça faisait cet effet, je pensais pas que...

\- Je vais aussi devoir te faire du mal, le coupa Malfoy. Avec Dumbledore et Severus, nous avons convenu que je te punirai à ma manière. Évidement, je n'ai pas le droit aux Impardonnables, de te tuer ou de t'amocher trop sérieusement, soupira le blond, apparemment déçu.

\- Oh ! Oh, » souffla Harry.

Le Serpentard se redressa et s'approcha de Harry.

« Retrouve-moi dans ma chambre de préfet demain à 23 heures. »

Ça aurait presque pu être un rendez-vous s'il n'y avait pas eu cette colère entre eux, du moins du côté de Malfoy, Harry, lui, était juste las de cette bagarre.

« Je m'excuse, finit-il par prononcer du bout des lèvres, gêné.

\- Tu sais où je me les mets tes excuses ? » l'agressa Malfoy. Il déboutonna sa chemise, les doigts tremblants et écarta les pans. « Regarde-moi, regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'autre jeune homme releva les yeux et se fixa sur la peau pâle. De longues cicatrices rosâtres barraient les pectoraux ; les autres, plus petites, avaient une couleur blanche, se fondaient dans la peau diaphane du blond. Harry eut la nausée en se disant que c'était lui qui avait fait cela. Mais son torse... il était si beau, malgré les cicatrices.

Lentement, comme en transe, il posa sa paume contre un pectoral **(5)** , son petit doigt effleurant un téton rose. Malfoy eut un sursaut mais ne recula pas. Sentir la chaleur du blond contre sa paume enivrait Harry, sa main tremblait, et bordel qu'il était excité. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cela depuis la scène des toilettes ? Et, même avant cela.

Il posa son autre main à plat. Le souffle court, Malfoy ne bougeait pas, il semblait pétrifié. Puis lentement, Harry fit descendre sa main le long du torse du Vert et Argent, caressa les cicatrices – c'était vraiment lui qui les avait faites –, les abdominaux, la peau chaude sous ses doigts. C'était lui qui avait blessé son camarade, et c'était le même magnifique torse qu'il était en train de caresser. Son sang prenait une direction au sud, il sentait son sexe s'engorger de sang mais il n'y prêta aucune attention : Malfoy lui avait attrapé l'épaule et l'avait rapproché de lui, c'était plus important.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demande t-il, la gorge sèche.

Harry ne répondit pas, de toute façon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Caresser son – ancien – ennemi lui procurait un plaisir fou. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais pour une fois, c'était une bonne idée.

De la pulpe du doigts, il éprouva le renflement des côtes, ses mains remontèrent vers les pectoraux et, sans y faire attention, ses ongles ripèrent contre les mamelons érigés du blond, qui frémit à ce frôlement soudain. Ce dernier, désireux d'attiser Harry, introduit une jambe entre celles du brun et le haut de sa cuisse buta contre la virilité engorgée du Gryffondor, qui poussa un glapissement.

Tous deux se regardèrent, perdus et effarés par ce qu'il se passait, par leurs réactions et l'alchimie de leurs corps.

Harry bascula le bassin en avant, provoquant un frottement entre son pénis gonflé et pantalon en toile. Il se mordit la lèvre et retint un râle, son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner : il n'y avait plus que le plaisir et ses mains sur le corps de Malfoy. D'ailleurs, celui-ci bougeait la jambe, ce qui envoyait de nouvelles décharges de plaisir jusque dans les orteils du brun.

Lentement, il reprit ses caresses sur le torse pâle avant d'oser s'approcher et de poser ses lèvres sur une veine palpitante du cou. Il aspira doucement la peau, afin d'y laisser une marque rouge – les mains de Malfoy se crispèrent sur ses hanches, sa jambe remonta quelque peu et Harry faillit défaillir –, et tout aussi doucement, tantôt il embrassa tantôt il mordit la peau laiteuse, suivant une ligne imaginaire. A présent, le Serpentard avait glissé ses mains sous la chemise du brun et caressait son dos en de cercles concentriques, tandis que sa cuisse se pressait contre le sexe dur. Harry savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, en tout cas c'était agréable.

Malheureusement pour eux, du bruit dans les couloirs les obligèrent à mettre fin à leur activité, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, essoufflés et honteux. Rusard approchait et pourtant, ils étaient incapables de se séparer. C'est finalement Draco qui détala en premier, la chemise toujours ouverte, laissant Harry abasourdi et le sang pulsant à un certain endroit de son anatomie.

O o O

Pourtant, le lendemain, il lui fallut affronter le cours de botanique avec les Serpentard, de voir Draco et son sourire goguenard quand il mangeait en face de lui, et Harry eut l'impression de prendre une douche glacée quand Malfoy le coinça entre deux cours et lui siffla que leur « rendez-vous » tenait toujours pour ce soir.

« Je vais te faire mal jusqu'à ce que tu vois des étoiles, » murmura t-il contre son oreille avant de le relâcher et de s'éloigner comme si de rien n'était. Leur égarement de la veille semblait être un souvenir, une création de l'esprit de Harry. Mais... cette phrase était ambiguë. Le brun était perdu.

C'est donc le ventre noué par l'appréhension, qu'il se rendit aux cachots. Il dit au tableau d'avertir Malfoy de sa présence, ne connaissant pas le code et quelques secondes plus tard, la peinture pivota le laissant rentrer.

Assis sur son lit, en face de l'entrée, Malfoy le regarda entrer. Le cœur de Harry battit plus vite en le voyant.

« Pile à l'heure. J'en suis étonné, Potty. »

Le dénommé ne répondit pas, et enfonça ses mains plus profond dans ses poches, gêné.

« Alors ? Tu vas me faire quoi ? Me suspendre par les pouces, me faire balader à poil dans Poudlard, me... me faire embrasser Goyle ? demanda Harry, avec un faux air nonchalant.

\- Hm, pas... exactement. » Le blond se leva, il agita ses doigts dans le vide sans croiser le regard de Harry, avant de se tourner vers lui, un air mi inquiet mi sérieux. « Ma punition est d'un type... spécial. **(6)** Avant toute chose, cela doit rester entre nous, ensuite tu peux partir à tout moment et je trouverais un autre moyen de te _corriger_. Et bien sûr, j'ai besoin de ton accord. »

Harry regarda le jeune homme en face de lui, bouche bée. Qu'allait-il lui faire, nom d'un chien ? Draco haussa les sourcils plusieurs fois, en attente d'une réponse.

« Euh... ok ?

\- Ton accord, Harry, j'ai besoin de ton accord. **(7)**

\- Ben, je, je suis d'accord.

\- Bien. » Malfoy alla s'asseoir dans son canapé. La chambre était spacieuse, aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard bien évidemment. « Viens là. »

Doucement, Harry alla rejoindre le jeune homme.

« Mets-toi à ma droite et à genou. Je veux que tu te penches sur mes cuisses et que tu, que tu enlèves ton pantalon, et... ton caleçon. »

Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés. Harry finit par comprendre de quel type de punition parlait Malfoy. Merde. Pourtant, il s'exécuta, malgré sa gorge noué et son cœur qui commençait à s'emballer. Docilement, il se mit à genoux à côté de Malfoy, déboucla lentement sa ceinture et défit sa braguette. Le blond le regardait fixement, en transe. Harry fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses, son regard croisa celui du Serpentard et son cœur eut un sursaut. Au tour de son caleçon. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, pourtant cette situation lui faisait de l'effet. Puis, tout aussi doucement, il se pencha et posa son torse sur les cuisses de son camarade et s'aida de ses mains au sol pour ne pas vaciller.

« Ok, souffla Malfoy. Visiblement il n'en menait pas large. Harry ferma les yeux, son visage était en feu. « Je... je vais commencer, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Dis moi un mot de sécurité et j'arrêterai tout.

\- Patronus. **(8)**

\- Ok. Bien. »

Presque avec tendresse, Malfoy caressa le derrière de Harry, il tâta la fermeté de la chair avant d'y asséner une claque. Le Gryffondor eut un sursaut, et serra les lèvres, étouffant son cri de surprise. Malfoy le frappa du plat de la main une deuxième, une troisième ainsi qu'une quatrième fois. Harry sentit sa peau se réchauffer petit à petit, il n'avait pas vraiment mal, ça picotait juste – pour l'instant.

« Tu restes encore, Potter ? » se moqua Malfoy d'une voix qu'il espérait narquoise.

Cinquième, sixième, septième claques. La douleur montait lentement, s'étendait du bas de son dos jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Harry renonça à garder la tête levée, son cou l'élançait, alors il s'abandonna complètement sur les genoux du Serpentard. Il était en position totale de soumission.

« Toujours, » répondit l'autre, les dents serrés.

Huit. Mais quelque chose le réchauffa en même temps que la claque, ses cuisses tressautèrent au moment où la main du blond rencontra sa peau, il retint de justesse un soupir. Merde, qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Il attendit la prochaine fessée, et la même émotion l'envahit quand la paume claqua. S'abandonnant encore plus, il cala sa tête plus confortablement contre la cuisse du Serpentard et attendit le neuvième coup.

Malicieux, Malfoy fit patienter Harry. Il caressa à nouveau la peau qui commençait à rougir, fit glisser ses ongles sur la rondeur de la chair et, sans prévenir, frappa plus fort que les fois précédentes.

« Ha ! laissa échapper Harry.

\- Ça te fait de l'effet, Potty ? » l 'interrogea Malfoy, la voix rauque.

Dix. Son sexe se gorgeait de sang, Malfoy allait le sentir, comme lui ne pouvait ignorer le renflement au niveau de son entrejambe moulé par son pantalon noir.

« P-pas du tout. »

Le blond ricana, et lui asséna un coup plus fort. Onze. Harry attendait impatiemment le prochain. Juste pour ce sentir le plaisir et la douleur mêlés, et cette chaleur qui l'envahissait. Le tissu du pantalon de Malfoy était doux contre sa joue, il aurait voulu rester comme ceci des heures durant. Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il devait être ici.

Douze. Ou alors se blottir dans les bras du Serpentard et ne plus y bouger. Ses fesses le chauffaient. Encore quelque claques et sa résistance à la douleur serait franchie, transformant ce moment d'étrange plaisir en un supplice.

Treize, la plus forte de toute. Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, ses mains serrèrent le mollet de Malfoy et un râle lui échappa.

« Je sais que ça te plaît. »

Quatorze. Son corps était en feu. A présent, il sentait la terrible chaleur qui émanait de Malfoy. Et son propre sexe pulsait dans son pantalon, trop étriqué. Le brasier consumait son être, il rêvait que Malfoy le prenne contre lui et qu'il embrasse.

« Je sais que tu bandes à mort tellement ça te plaît, Potter. »

Harry trembla, les mots l'excitaient. Il le fut encore plus quand Malfoy caressa tendrement son postérieur rougi.

« C'est la dernière, » dit-il avec une drôle de voix.

Et Harry se sentit triste. La main du blond s'attarda, palpa sa chair un moment et sans prévenir, sa main s'abattit une dernière fois. Le brun se mordit plus fort les lèvres. Le Serpentard lui dit de se relever, mais à la place, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, le pantalon au cheville, son sexe tendu vers le ciel et le regard vers Malfoy. D'abord, pétrifié, celui-ci se laissa glisser au sol, aux côtés de Harry et, avec une extrême douceur, prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Harry. »

C'est le susdénommé qui combla l'espace entre leurs deux lèvres et enlaça Malfoy dans ses bras. C'était un peu dégueulasse parce qu'il avait les fesses à l'air, et qu'il bandait à mort, néanmoins embrasser Malfoy était quelque chose de magnifique. Harry glissa ses doigts sous la chemise du blond, son torse l'attirait comme un papillon vers de la lumière. Et le blond lui mordit tendrement la lèvre quand les ongles du Gryffondor touchèrent ses mamelons.

« Tu m'as fait mal, souffla Harry contre ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que t'aimes bien ça. »

L'érection de Harry s'étant calmée, il put se rhabiller correctement : se masturber ne l'intéressait plus maintenant qu'il pouvait toucher Malfoy et son torse. Du bout du doigt, il retraça le contour des pectoraux et des abdominaux, s'attarda dans le creux du nombril puis remonta vers les cicatrices et les effleura une à une.

« Je suis désolé. »

Draco lui embrassa le dos de son autre main.

« Ça partira avec le temps. »

La tension redescendait petit à petit, la fougue qui avait possédé leurs deux corps se retiraient, laissant place à un sentiment beaucoup plus calme, comme une sorte de sérénité.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? » demanda Harry, avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le Serpentard l'attira brusquement contre lui, dans une étreinte possessive, une soudaine chaleur envahit alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était collé contre le torse de Draco. Contre tout son torse parfait. A son tour, il passa ses bras autour des hanches minces, et écouta la respiration calme de son camarade. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin que les autres avaient : le sexe, ça n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Sexer avec Malfoy, pour quoi faire ? Être dans ses bras, contre lui, était largement meilleur.

Harry aurait voulu parler, cependant tous les mots semblaient vides de sens dans sa bouche, et puis, dire quoi ? Qu'il voulait rester ici pour l'éternité, dans les bras de Draco ? Comme s'il l'avait entendu, ce dernier enroula un de ses jambes avec celle de Harry tandis que l'autre le maintenait contre son torse.

« La place où tu dois être, c'est dans mes bras. Le reste, on s'en fout. » **(9)**

* * *

1) « J'éprouve le besoin de te protéger, où que tu sois ! -Alors tu m'as suivie? -En demeurant à distance jusqu'à ce que tu aies besoin de moi (…). »  
« Mais c'est toi et, ton parfum, t'es comme une drogue pour moi. C'est comme si t'étais ma propre... Marque d'héroïne. » Oui, ça va, j'arrête avec Twilight

2) « Les sanglots longs/Des violons/De l'automne/Blessent mon cœur/D'une .  
Tout suffocant/Et blême, quand/Sonne l'heure,/Je me souviens/Des jours anciens/Et je pleure  
Et je m'en vais/Au vent mauvais/Qui m'emporte/Deçà, delà,/Pareil à la/Feuille morte. » Chanson d'autonme,Verlaine

3) Sort qui fait craquer les coutures et attaches en tout genre

4) Et moi aussi je l'ai, je l'ai, je l'ai, youpi lalalala !

5) Ça me semble étrange mais si on dit « des pectoraux », on doit dire « un pectoral ». Comme « un cheval, des chevaux » non ?

6) « J'ai des goûts très... spéciaux. » LA FERME Grey de mes deux !

7) Le consentement, c'est important

8) Référence à une fanfic que j'ai lu il y a quelques jours et que j'ai surkiffé. En plus, les persos sexent pas ensemble, alors ça m'a encore plu. C'est Blind Devotion de Chapaf

9) C'est une phrase tiré d'un manga que j'ai lu y a longtemps. Il me semble que le titre était Secret Girl, c'est une fille qui se fait passer pour un garçon dans un lycée pour garçons et son collègue de chambre découvre son secret et ils sortent ensembles (bawi) etcs blablabla

* * *

Je vous sens peut-être désappointées : "Quoi, ils couchent pas ensemble alors que le contexte était propice ?" C'est juste que ça m'intéresse pas d'écrire des lemons. Merci d'avoir lu


End file.
